1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and so forth for specifying and managing a certain range of a recorded video material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, a recording, editing, and transmitting system using a video server has been introduced in television broadcasting stations. In this system, typically it is possible to perform trimming (operation of clipping a necessary portion from a material) on a GUI screen while previewing a recorded video material (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1).    [Patent Reference 1] Published Japanese Patent Application No. H6-348799 (paragraphs No. 0020 through 0023, FIG. 2)